Koriand'R
by Elaina96
Summary: An Earth soldier and the daughter of an Tamaranian King share a romance when Earth armed forces invade the planet Tamaran. RobStar BBRae can you guess which Disney movie this is from? ;)
1. Chapter 1

Koriand'R

Chapter 1

Men of all ages kissed and hugged their loved ones goodbye as they grabbed their bagged belongings and boarded the great ship for the long journey to the new world.  
"I miss you already."  
"I'll be back before you know it." And with that Victor Stone leaned down and kissed his fiancé. She looked up and smiled at him before he gave her a bone crushing hug, and just like that he was out of her arms. She wiped away stray tears and waved to him as he boarded the giant vessel.  
Victor set his heavy bags down and looked over, just to see his good friend, Garfield Logan leaning over the ships edge. Victor watched as the young lad blew a kiss and waved at a girl who rolled her eyes in return. Victor shook his head and smirked before approaching him, "You do realize you don't stand a chance with her." He said patting his buddy on the back.  
"Hey, when I come back rich from the new world she will be begging for me to marry her."  
"You know Raven's not that type of gal."  
Garfield scoffed before looking off into the crowd as a man with dark hair boarded the vessel. The two men watched with wide eyes as the man passed them, "Wow, Is that?..." Garfield began in shock.  
"Richard Grayson, well I'll be dammed." Victor finished in revelation as they watched the man silently walk on without saying a word or looking up before fading away into the crowd.  
"I can't believe it, thee Richard Grayson, is here. He's a legend." Garfield established with hand gestures.  
"Well he is famous for journeying to new worlds." Victor smirked.  
Their eyes were ones again drawn to the boarding docks as a tall strong man, known as captain Slade Wilson boarded. He was muscular and very intimidating with his white hair pulled back and an eye-patch on one eye. Everyone stilled at his presence as he addressed them with his hands coolly behind his back. "Gentlemen, before we ship off to the new world I want all of you to know I have no tolerance for pansies. This journey will not be easy." He said simply, walking around them, "This is not a vacation! We are going to an alien planet that could be home to vile blood thirsty savages." He spoke with a fisted hand. "Their ugly heartless creatures that know nothing but war." He stood up strait again, "I'll be honest some of you might not make it. So if you have any doubts that you won't be able to handle this expedition, leave now." He looked around and did a satisfactory curve of the lips as all his men stood tall; refusing to recoil. "Excellent." He smirked.  
And behind the crowd leaning against an abandoned post in the shadows was Richard rolling his eyes and mumbling something incoherent under his breath.  
It wasn't long after that announcement before the ships engines started and the vessel took off to the great unknowns of space. Some gave off final wave's goodbye to their loved ones in hopes of returning safely, while others looked up full of excitement for the new world…

There were bumpy times as the ship traveled through the dangers of space. There were black holes and asteroid storms, among many other dangers. At the moment the crew were running around on deck as a dangerous storm hit the ship. Asteroids among many other hazardous rock flew by at extraordinary speeds. Demands were barked back and forth as knots were tide and things were sealed down. Safety precautions were made as everyone fended for themselves.  
"Stone, status report!" Slade ordered.  
"The ships being secured and the oxygen level is stable." Victor reported.  
"Good, you're dismissed."  
Victor nodded and quickly ran forward to help his friend. "How you doing, Gar?" Victor asked helping him through the chaos.  
"Well I'm scared shitless and I just threw up over in that barrel, so I could be better."  
Victor chuckled and it almost seemed like the storm was somewhat over. Victor did a sigh of relief and got up as others regrouped. Victor smiled and looked back at Garfield as he stood up as well with a smile on his face. "I think the worst is over." Garfield shrugged.  
But as soon as he said it Victor's eyes widened, "GAR LOOK OUT!" He shouted, but it was too late as a huge meteor flew towards the unaware man. Garfield tried to dodge it but he was hit and thrown overboard!  
Victor ran to the edge of the ship and yelled as his friend fell out of the gravity shield and into the deep unknowns of space! But luckily with quick thinking Richard grabbed a rope and just like that jumped off the ship! He grabbed the injured Garfield and looked back as the men aboard the vessel pulled them in.  
Victor quickly helped Garfield as both men began to stand. Garfield breathed in fresh oxygen and looked towards his savior in shock. "Wow," He panted, "Thanks sir."  
Richard stood up straight and looked towards him, "Don't call me that." He responded before inaudibly walking away.  
"Umm yeah, sure dude." Garfield said and watched as Richard casually continued on with his work.  
Victor stared shocked, "Man, your one lucky son of a bitch.  
"Yeah." Garfield responded still shaken by the fact that he was almost GONE; floating off into the great unknowns of space, and the famous Richard Grayson just saved him?

Not too far away from the traveling vessel was lush tropical, yet unfamiliar planet known as Tamaran. And that planet was home to a group of natives known as the Tamarains; a race with golden skin, long red hair, and glowing green eyes. They were a happy race of people that weren't so different from the people of Earth.  
And on this special day they blew their odd instruments, announcing the returning home of their King Myand'R and Queen Luand'R. The music stopped as the people crowded around their King as he made a most joyous announcement. "Attention, I am happy to say that our mission was a success and the Gordainin's have retreated." The crowd gave a victory cheer causing the King to smile before continuing, "We can rest easy tonight knowing now that they will not harm us or declare war." The crowd cheered once more as the King raised his scepter in the air, "So tonight we celebrate with a feast!" The crowd erupted as the King smiled and turned around to be greeted by his son.  
"Welcome home father."  
"Ryand'R, I trust my kingdom was well taken care of in my absence?" Ryand'R smiled and nodded, "Glorious, now where is your sister Koriand'R, I have some news to share with her?"  
"You know Koriand'R, she follows the sun and goes wherever the rays take her."  
It was true, not far away was the young princess who stood atop a high cliff absorbing the sun's beautiful warm rays as it enveloped her body. Her long gorgeous red hair blew in the wind as she closed her eyes and spread her arms, fully taking in its warmth.  
"Koriand'R!" Her sister called from the ground, "Mother and Father are back, come down!"  
Koriand'R smiled and turned to her pet in excitement, "They're back, Silky!" and before the worm could blink, Koiand'R jumped off the tall cliff like it was nothing, and flew around in the sky in a twirling pattern, earning eye rolls and throaty huffs from her envious sister below. Koriand'R landed gracefully like she always did and smiled, "Are they really back?"  
"That's what I said didn't I." Komand'R retorted.  
Like usual Koriand'R brushed her sisters insult off before looking up at her pet, "Come on Silky!" She hollered at the cute worm, which looked down and shook his head in response. She smiled, "I'll catch you I promise." She encouraged and with a forced sigh the worm hesitantly flung itself off the cliff and fell into the awaiting arms of its caregiver. "Good boy Silky." Koriand'R said tickling the worm's belly.  
Komand'R rolled her eyes, "I can't believe you still have that maggot as a pet."  
"Don't listen to her Silky, you will always be mama's little Bumgorf."  
"Ugg come on already Koriand'R, father's waiting." Komand'R huffed pulling the girl's arm back to the kingdom.

Back at the castle Koriand'R entered her father's corridors with excitement. "Father you have returned!" She smiled running in and hugging him tightly.  
"Daughter I am glad to see you." He said hugging back.  
"Komand'R says you have something big to tell me?"  
"Yes I do." He smiled, "Kokam'R has asked for your hand in marriage."  
Koriand'R blinked in surprise, "Marry Kokam'R?"  
"He is a great worrier and can protect you."  
"But father I don't need protecting." She defended.  
"Kori-"He started.  
"Father I have excelled in training with the Warlords of Okaara, I was ranked highest in my class; I don't need protecting!"  
"Daughter, just imagine how you would look next to Kokam'R's side."  
She could imagine, and it wasn't a pretty picture in her mind. Yes Kokam'R is handsome and strong but Koriand'R can't see herself with someone she doesn't love, let alone like. "Father…" She started.  
"Just think about it." He encouraged, lifting up her chin, meeting her green eyes.  
She sighed but forced a smile, "Yes father."  
"That's my girl." He said before sending her off.

Koriand'R walked to her room with disheartened steps. "Marry Kokam'R? I can't, I do not wish to, why can't father see, I want to marry for love, not power or appearances." She entered her room and walked out onto her balcony and leaned on the edge. She looked out at the kingdom as the sun set. She sighed again and gave a hopeless wave goodbye to her glowing friend as it fell beneath the horizon. She rested her head on the railing before looking up as the stars filled the sky. She couldn't help but wonder what was out there. Tamarains can't be the only human base life forms in the galaxy. Yeah she's seen many other creatures and aliens, but none that ever resembled her in the slightest. "There has to be more out there." She said out loud. "This can't be it. It just can't. There has to be more over the horizon. Oh X'Hal I need your wisdom, your guidance, please." She pleaded and awaited for the goddess to answer.  
And just like that a flash of light swiftly appeared in the air followed by a glowing figure of a beautiful and wise woman. "Child." She answered.  
"X'Hal."  
"What is it child?" The woman spoke softly, her long radiant hair blowing in the wind.  
"Oh X'Hal, I need your guidance, my father wants me to marry Kokam'R, but I just feel it isn't the right path for me to take. There has to be more out there?"  
"And what do you wish to find out there, child?"  
"I'm not sure? Something? Something new? Something exciting? Something… something like me." She spoke sorrowfully looking down.  
"Oh child, there's nothing wrong with a little curiosity." The goddess reassured and gestured up at the star filled sky, "It's a big existence out there, you could always explore it, or…"  
"Or marry and become Queen." She finished.  
The goddess smiled and gestured up at the stars again, "Look up child, and tell me what you see?" Koriand'R sighed but looked up again at the star filled sky, but this time she saw something different. She furrowed her brow and looked on as she started to fly off the ground. "Now child, tell me, what do you see?" The goddess asked.  
"It's… it's something new."  
…


	2. Chapter 2

Koriand'R

Chapter 2

"Just look at it, isn't it magnificent, Grayson?" Slade spoke resting a hand on Richards shoulder. "This world, this planet. It's spectacular."  
"Yes captain." Richard said glancing out the ships window, "It truly is."  
"And the air is breathable; we can land tonight."  
"What if there are natives?" Richard asked.  
"Savages? Well we all know how to handle them." Slade said with a curved smile handing Richard a firearm, "You're the best around Grayson; I requested you come on this voyage for a reason."  
"Yes sir." Richard nodded.

"Wow, it's incredible." Garfield said looking at the topical planet as the ship landed.  
"And it's all ours." Victor smirked, "Were going to be rich." He laughed opening lowering the bridge to the new world.  
"Raven will be a fool to turn me down now." Garfield beamed and before Victor could respond Richard quietly walked past them and out the door without a word.  
"Well someone's enthusiastic." Victor noted  
"Well aren't you. I mean we've been on this ship for months, let's go already!" Garfield shouted jumping out the door just to bump into Richard's stilled form. Garfield recoiled as Richard turned around and glared at him before walking off into the fog.  
"Way to go, Gar."  
"Shut up, Vic."  
Richard walked offhandedly around the unfamiliar rain forested like land, carful for any life forms that might be living here. "Grayson." Richard stilled and slightly turned his head to show he was listening. "Don't hesitate to shoot." Slade insisted, and Richard only nodded in response.  
Richard walked off into the distance while the others set up camp unaware to the fact that they were being watched. The natives new they were there especially one in particular…

Koriand'R leaned over a concealed rock hidden beneath the shadows as she watched with curious eyes as the stranger walked around. She continued to follow him as he climbed up a ledge to get a better look at the moonlit land. He stood at the edge and stretched his strong frame and a small smile fell on her lips as he quietly whispered about the planets beauty and exquisiteness. She then glanced beside her shocked to see Silky had followed her on her little investigation. "Silky!" She whispered and the worm smiled before walking out towards the stranger. Koriand'R gasped as her pet suddenly nuzzled the man's leg causing him to jump and aim his weapon at the animal in response.  
Richard's startled alarm died down as he realized this animal was harmless, or so it appeared. And Koriand'R let out a relieved sigh as he went down to the worm's level and started petting it. "Well aren't you an interesting fellow." Richard smiled and the worm gurgled before hopping up and calling over to Koriand'R who hid back in response. "Do you have a friend back there?" Richard questioned getting up and walking over to the hidden terrain. Koriand'R stilled at his approaching shadow.  
"Grayson! Come on we need your help!" Richard stopped and turned to the camp and sighed before climbing down off the cliff.  
"Okay men, tomorrow we venture forth and scout, and be prepared, this is an unidentified planet, who knows what inhabitants live here." Slade proclaimed.

"Kokam'R, what have we learned from these visitors?" The King asked.  
"They are similar to us but carry weapons that shoot instantaneous shimmering fire and shiny rock. Sadly I do not know there motive, or when and if they plan to leave."  
The King nodded before turning to his people, "These visitors seem dangerous and I order we stay away from them, at least until we learn if they are a threat." King Myand'R declared not realizing one of his children was absent…

Koriand'R couldn't stay away from these strange beings, especially the handsome one who tended to wonder away from the others. So just like the night before she watched and followed him as he journeyed off and explored her land. She followed him deep into the Tamaranin forest by the water fall and stood atop a bolder looking down as he took a drink and washed his face. He suddenly stopped and she watched as he stared at the water, unaware she was visible in the reflection of the stream. He was aware now that someone or something was watching him and focused more around his surroundings. He got up and she quickly ducked back in the shadows as he left. She slowly looked over the rock again just to see he was gone and decided to gently venture down to where he stood. She was curious and didn't scare off that easily.  
She crouched down onto the rock where he stood and looked around unaware it was now her who was being watched. For hidden beneath the brush Richard angled his weapon at her ready to fire. He quickly jumped out in front of her aiming his gun! But she didn't move or flinch and instead stood, staring straight at him with her beautiful green eyes. He stared shocked with his weapon still aimed before slowly lowering it; staring at the beautiful alien before him. She didn't move as he slowly lowered his gun to the ground and stood back up. He watched in amazement as the wind blew through her long rosette hair. He slowly reached out a hand and tried to approach her but the action made her back up and before he knew it she bolted.  
"No wait!" He called running after her. "Please!" She was fast, faster than he had expected, but he was fast too and caught up to her as she hit the edge of the cliff. He caught his breath as he had her cornered, but she was not fazed and before he knew it she took off in flight. "Wait please!" He yelled jumping forward and grabbing her ankle; stopping her. Her eyes widened as she stared at him in alarm. "It's alright; I'm not going to hurt you." He said easily and she looked at him confused.  
"Zengathic norgotha?" She spoke in her native tongue.  
"You don't understand a word I'm saying to you, do you?" She slowly lowered herself and before he knew it she had grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him forward planting a forceful yet sweet kiss upon his lips and pulled away. He stared shocked, "Who-who are you?"  
"My name is Koriand'R." She suddenly said.  
"Excuse me?" He asked, shocked by her English.  
"My name is Koriand'R." She spoke clearly.  
"I'm-I'm Richard Grayson."  
…


	3. Chapter 3

Koriand'R

Chapter 3

The native warriors watched in frustration as these invaders chopped down and cleared their land preparing to build something unknown.  
"Stone, report." Slade addressed Victor.  
"Systems seem to be online sir."  
"Excellent." Slade nodded, oblivious of the inhabitants that surrounded them.  
"There's over a hundred." One native whispered to Kokam'R who was unaware that one of his more curious men was getting too close in hopes of hearing the conversation these strangers were having. A twig snapped and Slade was quick and didn't hesitate to shoot into the woods causing an uproar.  
"SAVAGES!" Someone yelled.  
"ALIENS!" Slade barked, "FIRE!"  
And all hell broke loose as a war broke out with both sides firing. Everyone was in a panic as leaders from both sides barked out orders.  
"Gar quick!" Victor shouted throwing his friend a firearm. Garfield wasn't prepared and quickly shot, almost hitting their captain and lightly grazing a Tamaraien, forcing them to draw back and retreat.  
The men cheered happy they had won this miner battle, but one wasn't too happy. Slade approached the cowering Garfield. "Logan!" He shouted grabbing his gun, "I expect you to learn how to use this thing. A man's not a man unless he knows how to shoot."  
"Y-yes sir." He sighed.

The King observed in anger as the care taker fixed the wounded warrior's injury. His face furrowed in fury, "Just as I assumed, these white man are dangerous." He turned to his guards, "Make sure no one leaves the safety of the Kingdom."  
"Yes sir." They nodded.

Koriand'R looked in awe at her reflection through the dark eye glasses she had in her hands. "There called sunglasses." Richard informed her.  
"Sunglasses?" She repeated putting them on.  
"So um… can I ask you something, Koriand'R?" She put the glasses down and nodded. "Well um, I was just wondering why you, um… kissed me?"  
"Oh." She blushed, "Well here, it's a translation of knowledge." She tried to explain, "It's how we learn different languages." He nodded. "But…" She blushed deeper, "It's also how we show affection for one another."  
"Oh." He turned and looked off with a crimson face, before changing the subject, "So um… what river is this?" He asked glancing at the water.  
"Gargoth." She answered.  
"You have very interesting names here." He smiled looking at her wearing the dark glasses, "Heron'R, Garzilk, Koriand'R."  
She smiled. "You have very unusual names too, Richard Grayson."  
Suddenly from out of the bush crawled Silky who immediately started nuzzling its mother. "Hey I know you." Richard smirked.  
"This is Silky my Bomgorf."  
"Bomgorf?" He questioned and she nodded as Silky crawled out of her arms and stared at Richard's utility belt, before nibbling on a closed pocket knife.  
"Silky!" Koriand'R scolded.  
"It's okay I got plenty of them back home."  
"Home? Where is home?" She asked curiously.  
"Earth." He answered.  
"Earth?" She repeated.  
"Yes." He nodded.  
"Wow. What's Earth like?" She asked curiously with an eager smile.  
"Well, in my city there are tall buildings and streets." He explained.  
"Fascinating, I wish I could see them." She said dreamily, staring off into the sky.  
"You will." He smiled.  
"What?"  
"Well if all goes as intended we plan on building similar things here."  
"What?" She asked again.  
"Yep, we plan on making the most of this world. Since it has breathable air and drinkable water it could practically be a second Earth."  
"A second Earth?"  
"Yep, we will build concrete roads and sophisticated houses." He said casually  
"Our houses are fine!" She said sternly.  
"But you only think that cause your ignorant." He told her nonchalantly. She huffed and pouted before harshly getting up and walking away. "Ww-wait where you going? No don't take it that way!" He said chasing after her. "Wait!" He said grabbing her ankle before she could fly away again, "You just don't understand, we have improved the lives of many alien savages-"  
"Alien savages?! You're the aliens here!" She barked. "And were not savages!"  
"Well savage is just a word; I'm not saying you're a savage." He tried to explain.  
"Just my people."  
"Let me explain."  
"No! And let go of me!" She demanded shaking her foot.  
"No, I'm not letting you leave." She glared at him and landed forcing him to let go just to walk away. "Wait! Savage is just a word, a term. For people who are… uncivilized."  
"Like me?" She said turning around with her arms crossed.  
"Well when I say uncivilized what-what I mean is-"  
Thunk!  
Richard fell backwards rubbing his sore head, inwardly scolding himself for not seeing that thick branch. Koriand'R turned and sighed before walking back to him and leaning down to his level as he looked up at her. "What you mean is, not like you." He blinked, "You think I'm an ignorant savage, and you've been so many places I guess it must be true, but still I cannot see, if the savage one is me, how can there be so much that you don't know?" She said getting up, walking away, and he got up and followed her, "You think you own whatever world you walk on. The planets are just dead things you can claim. But I know every rock and tree and creature… Has a life, has a spirit, has a name. You think the only creatures who are people, are people who look and think like you. But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger… You'll learn things you never knew you never knew. Have you ever heard the blue Gorwolf cry to the there'd moon? Or ask the grinning Tealer'R why he grins? Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain? Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?" She rose in flight quickly grabbing his hands taking him with her as they flew. He was startled at first but relaxed and enjoyed the view as he somewhat started to understand and see things from her level. She smiled and twirled him around before landing. He glanced at her and she smirked before taking off in a run through the woods. "Come run the hidden trails of the forest." She encouraged and he beamed, running after her. "Come taste the sun-sweet berries of Tamaran. Come roll in all the riches all around you." She pushed him, forcing him to lightly tumble as she leaned over him, "And for once never wonder what they're worth." She got up and he jumped up after her. "The rainstorm and the river are my brothers. The Heron'R and the Gottera'R are my friends. And we are all connected to each other... In a circle of a hoop that never ends. How high does the sycamorer'R grow? If you cut it down then you'll never know. And you'll never hear the blue Gorwolf cry to the there'd moon. For whether we are white or golden skinned. We need to sing with all the voices of the mountain. We need to paint with all the colors of the wind." She faced him. "You can own a world and still, all you own is Earth until, you can paint with all the colors of the wind…" He looked at her falling for those deep green eyes and smiled. He understood. He was wrong, wrong about everything…  
He grabbed her hands and cupped them in his own, "I'm sorry." He began, "We are the ones who are ignorant." She smiled and found that there expressions grew near and eyes fluttered shut, but before anything happened she stopped, hearing the sound of distant drums from her Kingdom. Her eyes widened. "What? What is it? What's wrong?" He asked.  
"The drums, something's wrong. I have to go!" She said suddenly.  
"Wait!" He grabbed her hand, "I want to see you again."  
"I'm sorry."  
"But..."  
"I have to go." She looked at him and caressed the side of his face before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, "We'll see each other again, I promise."

…


	4. Chapter 4

Koriand'R

Chapter 4

Things were going as planned and that's what upset Richard. How could he do this, participate in invading these people's land? He needed to stop this, but how?  
"God it's hot." Garfield complained, wiping some sweat off his brow.  
"It's a warm climate here." Victor informed him.  
Garfield sighed and glanced over at Richard, who looked troubled.  
"What's wrong with Grayson?" Garfield asked, "He seems distant, more than usual."  
"I don't know, man." Victor answered.  
"He's just upset he didn't get to fight off any savages." Someone added with a smirk.  
"Attention men," Slade addressed his crew, "We are running behind schedule, we need to kick it up a notch!" He instructed sternly.  
"Yes sir." The men answered exhaustedly.  
"Excellent. Now where's Grayson?" There captain asked. The men looked around just to see he was gone. "Grayson?!" Slade hollered. "Dammit, where does he wonder off to?" He said angrily turning to Victor and Garfield, "You two, go find him!" He ordered. "And if you come across any savages…" He handed them a pair of artillery, "Shoot on sight." He then turned to Garfield, "This will be good practice for you, Logan." He smirked.

Koriand'R poked at her food at the dinner table. "Does something trouble you Koriand'R?" Her mother asked.  
"I'm fine mother."  
"You're not eating." Her mother observed.  
"I'm just not that hungry. Can I be excused?" She asked.  
This got the King's attention. "Don't wander off Koriand'R." He warned.  
"Yes father." She said with a distant sigh.  
"I mean it daughter; Komand'R told me you have been scouting." Koriand'R glared at her sister who smirked in return. "These white men are dangerous and I forbid you from going near them." He said sternly.  
"Yes father." She said with a sigh before leaving the room.  
The King knew his daughter was a wildflower and feared she might defy him. "See that Kokam'R checks in on her." He whispered to a guard.  
"Yes sir."

Koriand'R leaned on the railing of her balcony and sighed. She wished to fly away; she wished to run free, she wished to see Richard again. She heard a knock on her door and opened it surprised to see her younger brother. "Ryand'R, what are you doing here?"  
"Koriand'R I'm worried about you, you have been acting strange." He spoke his concern, entering her room.  
"I'm fine, Ryand'R." She told him.  
"Well I… I… I-" He stammered, staring with wide eyes at her balcony as a white man climbed it. Koriand'R turned around shocked to see Richard. "Oh X'Hal a white man, I gotta get a gua-" Koriand'R quickly covered his mouth with her hand.  
"What are you doing here?" She whispered and Ryand'R's eyes widened even more.  
"I needed to see you." Richard tried to explain as a knock came from the door.  
"Koriand'R, Koriand'R." Kokam'R spoke through the door.  
Koriand'R looked at her brother, "Please don't say anything." She pleaded and let go of his shocked mouth. She walked over to Richard and grabbed his hand, "Come with me." She said pulling him out her balcony and before he knew it she had grabbed both of his hands and took off in flight.  
Ryand'R tried to blink away his astonished face as he opened the door and met Kokam'R's concerned expression. "Ryand'R where is Koriand'R?"  
"Um… she's not here, I'm not sure where she is." Ryand'R answered oddly.  
Kokam'R sighed, "She can't keep wondering off, it's dangerous. Please tell her that." He said before leaving.

Koriand'R gently set Richard down in a special discreet place. Richard caught himself and smiled looking around at the scenery. And Koriand'R couldn't help but beam at his reaction. "This place is incredible." He said looking around before faltering. "And to think we are just gonna dig it up." He finished with a sunken sigh.  
She frowned, "You still plan on doing that?"  
He looked at her, "I don't want to, but the others they… I, I don't know how to stop them." He met her sunken expression and lifted up her chin to face him, "I'm sorry." Their foreheads touched and they held hands before a flash of light appeared in the distance. Richard jumped, "What was that?!"  
"What?" Koriand'R asked unfazed.  
"I… I thought I saw a person." He blinked.  
She smiled, "Maybe you did." He looked at her confused as she continued to smile, "Look again." She encouraged.  
He gave her a perplexed look before looking off where he thought he saw the figure. The wind blew with a sparkle in the air as the light returned along with the figure of a woman. "Whoa." Richard blinked.  
"Hello Richard Grayson." The glow spoke.  
"Koriand'R that spirit is talking to me."  
She smiled and leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Maybe you should talk back."  
"H-Hello." He waved sheepishly.  
X'Hal's figure became clearer as she glided up to him with tranquil steps, and put a hand on his temple before smiling. "He has a good soul and a faithful heart, and he's handsome too."  
Koriand'R giggled as Richard blushed, "Um thanks madam, mam."  
"Please call me X'Hal."  
"X'Hal?"  
Koriand'R rested her head on his shoulder, "X'Hal is the Tamarain god."  
"Interesting." Richard said, still a little mystified.  
"Grayson!" They suddenly heard off in the distance and Richard immediately put a protective arm around Koriand'R. "Grayson!" They hollered again.  
"Don't panic." X'Hal calmed them, "I'll take care of them."

"God this place is spooky." Garfield said looking around.  
"Don't be such a scaredy-cat, Gar." Victor teased.  
"Yeah, yeah, let's just find Richard and get back to camp." He huffed, "Where do you think he is anyway?"  
"Well he has to be som- wow did you see that?" Victor stopped.  
"What is it a savage?" Garfield asked in a panic grabbing his gun as if he knew how to use it.  
"No, a light?" Victor said watching the odd glowing entity.  
"A what?"  
"It was a person, I think?" He saw it again, "It's a woman."  
"Vic, are you okay? You sound drunk." Garfield asked in concern. "Maybe you've had too much meat, I told you, you should convert to vegetarianism."  
"It's like a ghostly god." Victor mumbled.  
"Oh my god I see it too." Garfield pointed.  
They stared shocked as the figure neared, slowly humming a tune. They stood still almost scared as she glided closer before standing inches away from their expressions. They gulped and she smiled before whispering, "run."  
And in a panic they did so. "What about Richard?!" Garfield asked.  
"Grayson's a grown man; he can take care of himself!" Victor answered.  
Richard and Koriand'R walked out from the hidden terrain. "Nice work." Richard smirked.  
"Don't underestimate my power of persuasion." The goddess said with a slight curve in her smile.  
Richard faltered. "I, I should go before they send more looking for me."  
"When will I see you again?" Koriand'R asked facing him.  
"Tomorrow, right here." He said softly cupping her face in his hand before leaning in and kissing her softly. He didn't want to break the kiss but he knew he had to, "I'm sorry, but I have to go." He said resting his head on hers.  
"I know." She said as he slowly walked away disappearing into the forest.  
Koriand'R sighed. "What am I doing, I shouldn't see him again." She said realization overcoming her.  
"Why not?" X'Hal asked.  
"He's' trouble. And I'm already disobeying my father."  
"He's not as troublesome as you think, child."  
"But were from two different worlds."  
"Don't let that stop you from seeing him."  
Koriand'R looked at the goddess, "but X'Hal, I fear that I might be falling for him."  
…


	5. Chapter 5

Koriand'R

Chapter 5.

Koriand'R walked through the halls of the castle, passing by her Father's corridors, when she stopped and over heard her father talking to the grand counsel. "So it's settled, we will fight them." She overheard them agree.  
She gasped and backed up into someone's form; startled she quickly turned around to see it was Kokam'R. "Koriand'R isn't it wonderful; we will get rid of those white demons once and for all." He spoke with a fisted hand.  
In a panic she barged into the room and addressed the king. "Father!"  
"Koriand'R, what is the matter?"  
"Father we don't need to fight them, there has to be a better way."  
"If only there was daughter." He sighed.  
"Father-"  
"Koriand'R, we are warriors and we will do what we must to protect our kind."  
"What if we were to talk to them?"  
"I think you know as well as I do that they don't want to talk."  
"But what if one did? Would you listen?"  
He sighed and took a minute before responding, "Yes, but you know as well as I do that that won't happen."

"Grayson! Where have you been?!" Slade demanded to know.  
"I um… was scouting."  
"Great, so you know where the aliens live. We will need that information for when we attack."  
"Attack!?"  
"Yes, it's time we get rid of these savages." Slade said with a closed fist.  
"What?! That was never the plan!"  
"That you knew of." Slade informed him with a smirk.  
"You can't do this, they live here!" Richard objected.  
"Since when do you give a crap about the aliens?"  
"We're the aliens here. This is their land, and we can't take it from them!" Richard yelled.  
Slade smirked again. "Sounds like you have talked to one of them."  
"So what if I have." Richard said indifferently.  
Slade sneered getting up in Richard's face, "They've made you soft."  
Richard gritted his teeth in anger before turning and walking away. He stomped out of the captain's corridors and shoved between Victor and Garfield before leaving the camp site. "Geez what's his problem." Garfield asked before stopping and looking up at his tall captain.  
"Mister Stone, Mister Logan, I want you two to follow him and make certain he doesn't come in contact with any aliens."  
"Yes sir?" They said in confusion before running after Richard.

Komand'R walked up to her sister's room and knocked the door. "Koriand'R, mother insists you eat something, like you'll starve to death." She nagged under her breath before opening the door, just to see her sister was gone. "Out again I see." She smirked and shut the door before walking towards Kokam'R's station. "Kokam'R!" Komand'R shrieked as she ran towards him.  
"Komand'R what's wrong?"  
"It's Koriand'R, she gone!"  
"What!" He furrowed his brow and bolted out the kingdom's doors in pursuit after her, leaving behind a satisfied smirking Komand'R.

Koriand'R looked around waiting desperately for… "Richard!" She beamed and ran towards him bolting into his arms as he embraced her.  
"Koriand'R, it's horrible, my men are preparing to attack…"  
"I know my father is too."  
"I tried talking to my captain but he's, he's a monster."  
"Maybe it's not too late to stop this; we just need to talk to my father." She encouraged.  
"Koriand'R, I don't think that will work." He sighed.  
"But, but what are we going to do?" She said nestling up to him as he wrapped his arms around her tightly.  
"Only when the fighting stops can you two truly be together." X'Hal whispered, circling the wind around them.  
The couple pulled away and looked at one another. Richard stared at the girl before him, seeing fear trace her green eyes, but yet a glimmer of hope. "Okay, let's go talk to your father." He said with a smile and Koriand'R beamed before bolting forward and kissing him deeply and passionately. And they held that kiss with no sign of stopping as arms wrapped around one another, unaware they were being watched from both ends.  
Victor and Garfield watched with open mouths and shocked faces while on the other end Kokam'R watched with a furious pout, until he couldn't take it anymore and bolted forward, his dagger ready to kill! He pounced Richard and Koriand'R screamed. "Kokam'R No!" Richard fell on his back trying hard to hold off the strong, angry Tamarain. Koriand'R quickly jumped on Kokam'R's back and reached for his dagger when he elbowed her in the face, knocking her back. Victor ran forward and grabbed her before she fell as he yelled for Garfield to help, and in that panic Garfield grabbed his gun and shot Kokam'R in the chest! And for that second everything stood still…  
…


	6. Chapter 6

Koriand'R

Chapter 6

Koriand'R got up off the ground shocked as she stared at Kokam'R's stilled body; a bullet wound through his chest. "Y-you killed him! YOU KILLED HIM!" She yelled.  
"I-I didn't mean to." Garfield stammered in a panic, "It was an accident!" He said staring at the gun in his hands before dropping it to the ground.  
Koriand'R ran to Kokam'R and got down to his level, a shocked expression on her face. "You killed him!"  
"Logan, Stone get out of here now!" Richard hollered, "GO!"  
"Come on Gar!" Victor said, but Garfield didn't move. "GAR!" He shouted before realizing his friend was in shock and picked him up carrying him over his shoulder.  
"There they are!" Komand'R shouted, pointing to the scene. Guards ran forward and immediately tackled Richard to the ground, aiming their weapons at him as they restrained him, before dragging him away.  
"No he's not the!-" Koriand'R tried to explain, but no one listened.  
"Silence, this is your doing." Komand'R spat.  
"What?" Koriand'R blinked still upset by the whole situation.  
"You should have stayed in your chambers sister." She scolded but with far too much pleasure.

The King stared with a shock written face as his guards carried in the dead body of Kokam'R. "What happened?! Who did this?!" He demanded to know.  
"Koriand'R ran away with a white man and Kokam'R went to protect her, when he was shot." Komand'R explained proudly.  
"Where is the murderer?" He ordered as three guards brought in a struggling Richard. The King glared at him with venomous eyes. "You may be strong, but we are stronger! And at sunrise you will be the first to die!" The King announced as Koriand'R ran into the room.  
"Father no!" She tried to explain, but he wouldn't have it.  
"I told you to stay in the kingdom, and you disobeyed me! You have brought great shame to me, your family, and your people."  
"But father I-"  
"Because of you Kokam'R is dead! Now take him away." The King ordered to the guards before parting, leaving Koriand'R alone with her regrets.  
As soon as the room was empty and the big doors slammed shot Koriand'R went to her knees and sobbed, and when there were no more tears to cry she sunk her head in despair.  
This was all her fault…  
She suddenly jumped as a hand rested on her shoulder. "Ryand'R?" She rose to her brother's level and hugged him tightly, "This is all my fault, and now I'll never see Richard again."  
He looked at her and sighed before grabbing her hand, "Come with me." Ryand'R took her down into the cellars where they kept their prisoners. The air was chilly and the only light was by the moon which shined through a small window. "Be quick." He told her, handing her the keys.  
Koriand'R nodded gratefully before opening the cellar door and ran in towards Richard, who stood up in response. "Koriand'R!"  
She hugged him tightly, "Oh Richard, I am so sorry."  
"For what, this? Ha, I've gotten out of worse scrapes than this. I can't really think of any right now but…"  
She pulled away, "It would have been better if we had never met, then none of this would have ever happened." She said holding back tears.  
"Koriand'R, listen," He looked at her, "I would rather die tomorrow, then live a lifetime not knowing you."  
She looked at him and cupped his face with her hands, "I don't want to lose you."  
"You never will, you're stuck with me, baby." He smirked and she gave him a saddened smile before kissing him deeply.

"Vic, what are we going to do, we-we can't just leave him and let him take the blame!" Garfield rambled in a panic as they entered their camp.  
"Gar, calm down we-"  
"Gentlemen where is Grayson?" Slade demanded.  
"Th-they took him!" Garfield pointed with a shaky hand.  
"The savages!" Slade spat.  
"What do we do?!" Garfield panicked.  
"We need to calm down." Victor said.  
"NO, we need to fight!" Slade barked before turning to the other men, who had woken up with all the noise. "I knew these savages were monsters, Grayson tried to befriend them, and look what they've done to him. Now it's time to fight back and rescue our own. At dawn we attack!" He declared. The men cheered and grabbed their guns and lit up their torches, but two had their doubts and wondered if this was the right thing to do as they watched the uproar commence. "What can you expect from filthy little aliens? Here's what you get when races are divided. Their skins are hellish red; they're only good when dead, they're vermin's as I said, and worse. They're savages!"  
"SAVAGES!" The men cheered.  
"Not even human."  
"SAVAGES!"  
Victor and Garfield looked around at the men not sure what to do as they were forced to follow the crowd. "They're not like you and me, which means they must be evil, we must sound the drums of war!" Slade determined.  
"SAVAGES!" They shouted.  
"Dirty shrieking devils. Now we sound the drums of war!"

The King faced himself in the mirror and gave out and angered frown as his men prepared him for battle. "This is what we feared. The paleface is a demon. The only thing they feel is greed. Beneath that milky hide is emptiness inside."  
"I wonder if they even bleed." The guards growled.  
"They're savages!"  
"Savages!"  
"Soul-less creatures."  
"Savages!"  
"Killers at the core. They're different from us, which means they can't be trusted. We must sound the drums of war!" The King ordered, "They're Monsters!"  
"Savages!"  
"First we deal with this one," The King spat gesturing to Richard in his cell, who lifted his head in response. "Then we sound the drums of war!"

…

"Savages!"  
"Savages!"  
"Let's get them now, men!" Slade encouraged.  
"Savages!"  
"Savages!"  
"Now it's up to you, men!"  
"Savages!"  
"Savages!"  
"Not even human! Now we sound the drums of war!"

Koriand'R leaned over her balcony in her room feeling hopeless. She heard the sound of her people preparing for battle, and there's nothing she could do as she quietly sobbed, when a glowing hand rested on her shoulder and she looked up. "Oh X'Hal It's horrible; they're going to kill him at sunrise." She said in despair.  
"Child, you can still stop them, you can still fix this."  
"How?!" She spoke desperately, "I messed everything up, I followed the wrong path, I should have just…"  
"Just what, child?"  
"-Did what I was told."  
"But you didn't, because you followed your heart instead, and that's what you should do now! Rise child, and tell me what you see."  
Koriand'R stood up, catching the eye of the sun, "Sunrise, it's too late." She whimpered.  
"It's never too late child. Sunrise is hope, hope of a new day. Now go where the light takes you!" Koriand'R's eyes widened as she stared at the rising run. She stood onto the railing, watching as two worlds headed towards one another before taking off in flight. "You know your path child, now follow it!" The goddess encouraged.

Slade smirked, "This will be the day. Let's go men!"

The King sighed, "This will be the morning. Bring out the prisoner!" He demanded as his guards harshly grabbed Richard from his cell.

"We will see them dying in the dusk." Slade grinned.

Koriand'R flew fast, "I don't know what I can do, but still I know I've got to try!"

"Now we make them pay." Slade encourage his army.

"Boundless courage help me fly!" Koriand'R quickened.

"Now without a warning." The King gritted as the guards grabbed Richard and perched his head on a bolder.

"Endless fury help my heart be great!"

"We will leave them blood and bone and dust." Slade fisted.

"Light of the sun and sky; please X'Hal don't let it be too late!"

"It's them or us men! They're just a bunch of filthy, stinking savages!"

"Savages! Savages!" The people cheered.

"Demon." The King spat.

"Devil." Slade remarked.

"Savages! Savages!" They cheered as they grew near.

"What are we waiting for?" Slade spoke, "Destroy their evil race, until there's not a trace left."

"We will sound the drums of war!" The King demanded.

"Is that my heart or the beating drums of war!" She flew.

"Now we sound the drums of war!"

"Now we see what comes of trying to be chums! Now we sound the drums of..." The King raised his ax over the awaiting neck of Richard, who tensed at the scene as Komand'r smirked, and Ryand'r covered his eyes…  
"Is the death of all I love carried in the drumming of..." Koriand'R leaped over the body of Richard, protecting him with her own, "NO!"  
The King gave her a shocked, angered stare, "Daughter, what are you doing?!"  
"If you kill him you will have to kill me too." She spoke with a heavy breath.  
"Daughter, stand back."  
"No! Father, I love him." The kings eyes widened, the ax still in the air, as the scene grew silent with astounded faces all around. Both sides had weapons at the ready, awaiting the next move as everyone stared at the scene before them. "Father Look around you. This is what the path of hatred has brought us." The King stared in shock as Koriand'R gripped Richard tighter. "This is the path I choose father, what will yours be?"  
The King looked around at the war in front of him before looking down at his daughter who gripped her beloved tightly. He then looked at the beautiful sun as it rose beneath the horizon, showing the promise of a new day. It was then did he choose to throw his ax down. He took a deep breath and turned to the many people before him, "My daughter speaks with the wisdom beyond her years. We have all come here with anger in our hearts, but she comes with courage and passion. To this day forward if there is to be more killing… It will not start with me." Koriand"R beamed before looKing down at Richard who smiled back. "Release him!" The King ordered and a guard ran forward and unlocked Richards chains. Richard rubbed his sore wrists before running forward, grabbing Koriand'R and kissing her deeply.  
Victor, Garfield and many others lowered their guns at the action. "See… we don't need to fight!" Garfield gestured and the other men nodded.  
But Slade grew livid, "Now's are chance, while there guard is down!" He ordered.  
"What? No!" Garfield spat.  
"What?" Slade glared.  
"No, they let him go, they don't want to fight!" Victor made clear.  
"I'm your captain and you do what I say, and I say FIRE!" He demanded, but his men stood firm.  
He stared at them enraged, "Fine I'll do it myself!" He yelled grabbing his gun and aiming straight for the King. Richard saw this and panicked before bolting forward, blocking the King, just as the gun fired. "Richard!" Koriand'R hollered as the bullet hit his side. And she flew to his injured form on the ground in a panic as the King recoiled. "Richard!" Koriand'R panicked as he grunted, before everyone turned to Slade.  
"You shot him!" Garfield said in shock.  
"He got right in front of my shot, it was his fault!" Slade defended but it was heard by deaf ears as his men went against him, tackling him to the ground. "Unhand me you traders!" He spat as they overpowered him.  
Koriand'R gripped Richard's hand in a panic, "Richard."  
"It's okay Kori… it's okay…"  
…


	7. Chapter 7

Koriand'R

Chapter 7

Victor adjusted Richard on the medical bed before checking his wound once more. "How you feeling?"  
Richard clenched a bit and smirked, "Like I have a bullet wound in my side."  
"The ships ready." Garfield announced approaching them.  
"We need to get you back to Earth." Victor said trying to help Richard up.  
"No, no. Not without saying goodbye." He protested, lightly shoving himself out of Victor's arms and sitting back down.  
Victor shook his head and rolled his eyes, "He's a stubborn one." He mumbled towards Garfield, who nodded in response. They then looked over as commotion occurred on the loading dock as some crew members shoved Slade onto the ship, handcuffed and gagged.  
"Look." Garfield smiled looking towards the woods as sudden shadowed figures approached them in the morning dusk. Richard smiled as Koriand'R's figure was made clear with her people behind her, carrying baskets of food and other gifts.  
Koriand'R turned to her father who stood behind her and waited for his approving smiled before walking forward towards Richard. Victor then addressed her, "The wound is showing very little progress. His only chance is to go back to Earth; he could die if he stays here." She nodded in understanding and shockingly gave Victor a hug before walking forward towards Richard.  
Richard smiled and grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly as she forced a smile. "How are you feeling?" She asked.  
He smirked, "Ha, I've been in way worse pain than this; I can't think of any right now but..." He stopped as she caressed his face carefully with her other hand.  
She was heartbroken and didn't want to say goodbye as he gripped her hand before bringing it to his lips and kissing it. "How lucky am I to have someone who makes saying goodbye so hard." She said holding back tears. She was forcing herself to be strong as she looked down at his smile.  
"Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happen." He said softly.  
She smiled, "I love you."  
"I love you too." He said wiping away her fallen tear, "I don't want to leave you."  
"You never will."  
"Come with me?"  
"What?"  
"Come with me." He said again.  
The question caught her off guard as she slowly considered it. She then looked back at her family who all smiled at her. Was she really considering this? "Father?" She asked looking towards the King who smiled in return.  
"You must choose your own path." He told her wisely.  
She smiled and held back more tears, before turning back to Richard and nodded. He smiled as she leaned down and kissed him deeply. Victor grinned before clearing his throat, "Come on love birds we gotta go."  
Koriand'R and Richard slowly broke their kiss; both smiling as they touched foreheads. Koriand'R then got up and flew over to her family; forced to give more goodbyes. She hugged her brother tightly and gave him a kiss on the cheek before turning to her mother and hugging her as well, as she petted her head in return. She then turned to her father and gave him a big hug holding back more tears as he looked down at her. "I am proud of you daughter." He said tilting up her chin, slowly wiping away her fallen tears. She smiled before lastly turning to her sister. Komand'R wasn't much into hugging, especially when it was from her sister but decided to give her this moment, and inwardly smiled considering this might be their last. Once the heartfelt goodbyes were done Victor and Garfield helped Richard and Koriand'R onto the ship.  
Ryand'R suddenly looked down at the pet that was at his feet before bending down and picking up Silky. Silky licked his face before turning to the ship and seeing its mother board the vessel. In a panic the worm bolted out of Ryand'R's arms and ran to the ship, managing to sneak into the door before it shut.  
The ships engines engaged before preparing for takeoff as Koriand'R looked out the edge. She gave a final goodbye to her family, friends, and kingdoms as the ship took off for Earth…

Garfield ran off the ships loading docks onto the paved streets. "Oh it's good to be back!" He said excitedly while behind him Victor was helping the authorities with their retired captain. He then smiled as something familiar caught his eye and he quickly ran to catch up to the girl who walked at a standard pace, her nose in a book. "Raven, wait up!" He hollered as he reached her speed.  
"Oh, hello Garfield. I didn't know you were back yet."  
"We just got back." He said catching his breath as he continued to walk with her, "Anyway, I wanted to talk to you."  
"So talk to me." She said in her monotone voice, turning back to her novel.  
"Well things didn't go exactly as planned in the new world, and I couldn't afford you a ring." He said regretfully.  
"It's okay, I wouldn't have said yes anyway." She said dryly.  
"Oh." He stopped, sinking his head low at her answer.  
As soon as she realized he wasn't following her she stopped and turned around. He was clearly hurt as his head sunk low in sorrow. She sighed and walked up to him, "If you like me so much then I guess I could let you walk me to the book store." She offered.  
He looked up and smiled hopefully, "Really?"  
She smiled back, "But you have to carry my books."  
"Deal." He smirked grabbing her hand-full as they continued on to the shop.  
Victor handed Slade off to the authorities before turning towards his friend and smirked. He couldn't help but feel smug about the situation. "What did I say, Gar!" He hollered at him, and Garfield immediately stopped and turned around before sticking his tongue out childishly.  
"Gar, you coming?" Raven asked turning around.  
Victor shook his head and smiled before he got a tap on his shoulder; he turned and smiled brighter at his lovely fiancé before picking her up and twirling her around in joy. "Wow who's that?" She asked and he stopped as she pointed to Koriand'R who stood atop the boarding docks.  
Koriand'R was amazed at this new world before her as Richard walked up beside her and grabbed her hand. "It's amazing." She breathed in a beaming voice.  
"It's Earth." He smiled.  
The end.


End file.
